


【Tarle】姐姐

by Zerosbin49



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, 单方性转, 泥塑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosbin49/pseuds/Zerosbin49
Summary: 高中生李承勇有一个上了班的女朋友，是他的邻居姐姐孙诗尤。
Relationships: Lee "Tarzan" Seung-yong/Son "Lehends" Si-woo
Kudos: 9





	【Tarle】姐姐

0  
高中生李承勇有一个已经工作了的女朋友，是他的邻居姐姐孙诗尤。

1  
起初两家是邻居，李承勇父母由于工作的原因常年不在家，于是还上幼儿园的李承勇干脆就住进了对门诗尤姐姐的家里，一晃就是这么多年。

日久生情，一向乖巧的弟弟拿着重点高中录取通知书，磕磕巴巴的向暗恋多年的姐姐提出交往的请求。当时孙诗尤刚加完班，快十点了才提着高跟鞋推开家门，端坐在沙发的李承勇看起来十分诡异。毕竟在孙诗尤的认知里，这个时间段弟弟都会在屋里打游戏。

“姐姐，今天出成绩了。”“啊，怎么样啊？”外面好热，孙诗尤刚放下包就小步跑到厨房里，捧起一桶冰可乐吨吨吨喝了起来。李承勇跟着一起进了厨房，抬手拿走了姐姐的可乐瓶。“呀！你小子怎么回事！怎么要抢劳累了一天的姐姐的救命水呢！”说罢小拳头就敲在弟弟身上，“姐姐不是来姨妈了吗，喝凉的会疼，而且到时候不知道谁又要踩着体重秤说不吃晚饭了。”李承勇解释说。

眼看着一米五出头的孙诗尤要扑过来收拾自己，李承勇不愧为一米八的大高个儿，顺着劲儿就把姐姐举起来了。“姐姐，我考到重点高中的重点班了。”趁着孙诗尤还没发怒，李承勇赶快说出重点内容。“哇！我们阿勇这么厉害，恭喜呀！”

李承勇把姐姐放下，深吸了一口气，红着耳根子说：“那个…诗…诗尤姐…请问…请问你愿意和我交往吗？”

孙诗尤瞪大眼睛，怎么也想不到自己被小八岁的弟弟告白了。“不是，啊勇啊，我比你大八岁诶？你知道的吧？差八岁诶。”姐姐好像觉得弟弟因为考上重点高中而冲昏了头，不停强调姐弟的年龄差。“我知道的，但是我很小的时候就喜欢姐姐了。”

“所以，姐姐，愿意和我交往吗？”

2  
于是，刚上高中那年，李承勇就顺利脱单了。

还有什么能比和女朋友住在一间房子里更幸福的事呢？每天早上都会被姐姐叫醒，吃姐姐做的早饭，看她跑来跑去换衣服，拿着差不多款式的裙子问自己哪个更好看。李承勇自然分不清有何区别，但都会傻兮兮的一笑，说：“姐姐穿什么都好好看。”尽管孙诗尤会拍一下弟弟的后脑勺说“少拍马屁！”但脸上已经笑开了花。

李承勇的同学是不能理解为何他非固执的喜欢大八岁的姐姐。那个年龄段的男生虽然也会有个人喜好，但大体趋势上都会迷恋于班花校花，喜欢所谓清水芙蓉般的女孩子，大众女神那种。每当被问到这个问题，李承勇都会哼一声，说：“我姐姐在高中也很漂亮的。”

“但问题是你姐姐在高中的时候，不知道你在哪个坑里撒尿和泥呀！”他的朋友挠头困惑，始终无法理解被班花青睐的李承勇为何会这样。后者权当听不见，看着课本时眼睛发飘，回味起昨晚和孙诗尤在客厅看电视剧时分享甜蜜的吻。

姐姐好甜，他想到。

有时姐姐下班早，会来学校接他回家。脱下职业装的孙诗尤还是有点邋遢的，喜欢随便套一件弟弟的大卫衣，穿着牛仔短裤和马丁靴，靠在车边等着李承勇放学。“啊，我这件卫衣在你这里。”下了学的弟弟在姐姐身上终于找到自己找了一个早上都未果的蓝色卫衣，“我男朋友的衣服，我还不能穿一下嘛？”孙诗尤俏皮的笑着问他，一句话戳中李承勇的心里。

“好吧…但是下回牛仔裤不可以这么短哦。”“哼。”姐姐撅嘴的样子好可爱，李承勇伸手捏捏姐姐鼓起的脸颊，孙诗尤的小脸白嫩水润，手感真的的好。

“这么多男人看着姐姐，我会吃醋的。”  
“好吧…”

3  
原来年轻男女是真的可以深夜擦枪走火的。

每次上生理卫生课，李承勇都会听得非常认真，巴不得把女性经期知识拿本子记下来，好伺候他家总痛经的小家伙儿。同桌开玩笑问：“李承勇，和你女朋友那个过吗”“啊？哪个？”

同桌用唇语说上床，换来的是李承勇一秒红了的脖子和脸蛋。

“靠，你这个家伙，这么纯情的吗！”

小学时每天都和姐姐一起睡，孙诗尤也是个反应慢的，好像从来没把他当过异性一样，时常穿着弟弟的大T恤和内裤在家里跑来跑去。李承勇也不是没撞见过姐姐洗澡或者穿内衣的画面，但他都很平静，只是道歉后就继续做自己的事情了。

高中生李承勇以为他现在这个年龄依旧可以像从前一样，没想到在孙诗尤房里抱着姐姐看了一会儿综艺，他清晰的感觉到自己某个部位发硬发烫了。

看个综艺都可以有感觉吗？李承勇你是不是太畜生了。弟弟心里苦啊，孙诗尤的就坐在自己怀里，如果真的感受到异样……

此时没想到姐姐突然转身，福至心灵的问：“顶到我了啊。”

“阿勇，做吗？”

4  
李承勇真的暗恋了孙诗尤很多年，明明也是个校园风云帅哥，可在姐姐面前总把自己当屌丝看待。因此孙诗尤能理解为何李承勇几乎接收不到他的性暗示。

淦，这个呆弟弟哪是把她当女朋友啊，这是当女神供着了。

所以当孙诗尤当着李承勇的面儿脱了卫衣，并且解开黑色文胸时，处男李承勇下意识的双手捂眼，耳根子红的发烫。

孙诗尤可大他8岁，什么场面没见过。她移开李承勇遮挡眼睛的手，拉着他把手放在自己的胸上，“我有C杯哦，手感还可以吧。”

李承勇想尖叫，可害怕把楼上睡觉的家长们招来，只能一只手捂着嘴，一只手放在姐姐的胸上。

他稍微动了动，的确，姐姐好软啊。孙诗尤的胸真的很大，乳房饱满，他单手托着都会有乳肉从指缝漏出。“姐姐这么小，胸也可以这么大吗？”他鼓足勇气，轻轻揉搓了双峰，软嫩的手感外加孙诗尤的轻喘都让他头脑发热。处男弟弟连接吻都做不好，孙诗尤只好主动吻上李承勇，巧舌翘开李承勇的唇，扫过贝齿与软舌纠缠开来。

姐姐的乳晕呈粉红色，乳头被爱抚几下便挺立起来，划过李承勇的掌心让他心里痒痒的。他放过孙诗尤的唇，细细的啃咬着她的锁骨，孙诗尤太瘦了，抱起来也轻飘飘的。嘴唇缓慢下移，亲吻每一处路过肌肤，李承勇虔诚地看着姐姐的胸，随后含住了乳头。孙诗尤放出一声惊呼，舒服的仰起颈子。像婴儿吮吸般，弟弟仿佛真想吸出点什么，同时不忘把玩另一只。

“姐姐太香了。”白皙的乳肉上都是牙印，始作俑者却发出真挚的感叹，让孙诗尤哭笑不得。体谅到弟弟是处男，孙诗尤成了主动方，替李承勇脱掉宽松的运动裤和平角内裤，男性的雄起也随之勃发而出。“勇，你发育的很可以。”老色鬼姐姐调侃弟弟，惹得李承勇又要害羞的捂脸尖叫。

“润滑剂也没有…哎，我自己来吧。”他听见漂亮姐姐嘟囔一声，孙诗尤拢了拢耳边的秀发，俯下身含住了李承勇的阴茎。“啊…”李承勇连忙捂嘴不让自己发出声音，但是这画面也太色情了吧，暗恋多年的宝贝姐姐主动给自己口交。

李承勇就这么光荣的流了鼻血。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”笨蛋弟弟的傻样子让孙诗尤笑出声，拿了些卫生纸帮他收拾一下残酷后，继续专心的舔弄着挺立的肉棒。姐姐的嘴巴很小，含不下全部就已经顶到喉咙，李承勇害怕伤了孙诗尤的嗓子，喘着粗气想要扶起孙诗尤。谁知孙诗尤坏心的往马眼儿这么一舔，李承勇低吟着在姐姐面前第一次射了出来，精液溅到了姐姐的镜片上。

“好多啊…”孙诗尤小声感叹，帮他舔干净后全全吃下了！姐姐又用手撸动让它重新硬了起来。李承勇宝贝孙诗尤，拒绝了姐姐“不戴避孕套”的提议，但自己笨手笨脚的总拆坏套子，只好红着脸让孙诗尤帮他戴好。

“你知道要插进哪里吗？”“姐姐！”孙诗尤坏笑着逗他，谁让李承勇红着脸脱下她的蕾丝内裤的样子太可爱了呢。她拉着李承勇的手，带他探寻女性奥秘森林里有什么，李承勇的手指很长，指节又宽，刚进入一个指节就叫孙诗尤喘的厉害。他慢慢的也寻得规矩，三根手指抽插又拨弄阴蒂就让孙诗尤屁股下的床单湿了一片。孙诗尤再等不及李承勇的慢性子，自己跪坐在弟弟身上，握住粗长对准阴道口，慢慢的坐下去。

好在前戏够足她湿的厉害，避孕套上又有些润滑液，进入的过程没有干涩疼痛，尺寸再大孙诗尤停下准备一会儿也都能接受。李承勇这边却觉得自己眼珠子都要掉在地上，看着较小的女朋友吃下自己的大家伙跟变魔术一样，而且姐姐里面又热又软，处男为了不让自己一秒泄之好咬牙闭眼默背起化学元素周期表来。

“氢氦锂…”

李承勇这个样子实在是太可爱了，孙诗尤小心地捧起他的脸蛋，害怕新做的美甲挂伤弟弟帅气的脸庞，在弟弟的泪痣上深深印下一吻。“阿勇啊，姐姐好爱你的。”孙诗尤的腿缠在李承勇腰间，下身还含着弟弟的性器，她嬉皮笑脸的给弟弟表达真心仿佛没有在做爱一样。

“动一动吧，我们阿勇。”

5  
不要小看处男，孙诗尤哭着想。

毫无章法的顶撞却能次次直捅花心，李承勇好像生来就掌握她这副身体的奥秘。这次轮到孙诗尤爽出泪花，只能靠亲吻封口，免得吓到自己父母。“啊…”她微微开口输气，却不知被顶到哪里，连音儿都转了几个弯儿。“勇…阿勇…太快了…啊”姐姐极力压抑的哭叫声让他心满意足，含咬住孙诗尤的耳垂肉，下身依旧一下下狠狠钉在她体内。

房间里只剩下人的娇喘与水渍拍打声，李承勇再没了刚才的害羞模样，这次经历可叫他食髓知味，在孙诗尤的花穴里好般撒欢儿肆虐。这下又改了后入体位，顶的更深让孙诗尤把枕头都哭湿了，李承勇的大手再一次摸上孙诗尤的胸肉，上下双重快感叫姐姐只会“啊”“啊”的叫出声，泪水汗水混合着各种体液黏了一身。

“其实我看过姐姐自慰的。”做起爱来一言不发的弟弟开口就给孙诗尤当头一棒，“虽然是偶然撞到，但我当时就想过，换做我来。”李承勇可以清楚的感觉到孙诗尤因紧张而下身忽然夹紧，“是不是比那根假阳具更讨姐姐欢心呢？”

他把小巧的姐姐翻了个个儿，抱起孙诗尤一边顶弄一边亲吻，他的漂亮姐姐被他欺负坏了，娇嗔连连且泪眼模糊。孙诗尤高潮时腿根儿都要抽筋儿了，不能喊叫只能哭着在李承勇怀里干性高潮，好一阵儿才缓过神。

“勇，你，你挺厉害。”得到姐姐竖起拇指的夸奖，心情更好的弟弟干脆抱着姐姐去浴室又来了几发，不禁让孙诗尤怀疑自己是不是今晚就要被未成年处男李承勇操死在床上。

6  
但弟弟始终是可爱弟弟。

非常体贴的替她清理后又帮自己和她请了假，孙诗尤虽然觉得自己腰酸背痛但其实可以上班，被李承勇一票否决后搂在怀里改被睡觉。

“我不去挣钱怎么活呀。”她又不自觉地撒娇，二十五岁的人可以分分钟和自己十七岁的男朋友闹脾气。可李承勇真的宠着她呀，又亲又抱还给答应买包包，十七岁男孩子好像把男朋友的天赋点都点满了，叫她也被吃的死死的。“我的零花钱和压岁钱还有好多，都给姐姐。”

“姐姐总加班，我都见不到你了，明天就当陪陪我吧。”李承勇几乎不撒娇的人突然搞这么一下，黑夜里孙诗尤都知道自己脸发烫，只好乖乖地缩在一米八加的弟弟怀里，答应明天不去上班陪弟弟在家。

7  
临睡前，弟弟迷迷糊糊的想到，不知道避孕套够用不。

毕竟明天可是要和世界上最漂亮的女朋友姐姐在家一整天呢！


End file.
